Retail establishments such as supermarkets require signage of every imaginable configuration. Every product sold requires some type of sign to inform a consumer of its nature and price. Messaging can be as simple as providing a consumer with the name or identity of the item being sold and its price. However, the growing complexity of food offerings oftentimes requires differentiating one product from another, such as one being “organic” or “wild” or “farm raised.” It is also quite routine to indicate the product's country of origin, to indicate that the product is on sale at a promotional price or otherwise provide product differentiation in order to encourage its purchase.
If a single sign was to be created for all possible messaging including product identification, price, point of origin, promotional information and health and nutritional benefits, the sign could potentially be quite large. If a single sign was used having universal applicability, when secondary indicia was not part of the messaging, a good portion of the sign would be blank and unappealing.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide signage which when only primary information is to be conveyed, such as product identification and price, a relatively small “footprint” is employed while when additional or supplemental information is to be conveyed, primary and supplemental signage can be joined in order to convey such additional information.